


My Love

by BoomOut77



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pregnant Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoomOut77/pseuds/BoomOut77
Summary: So everything's happening few years after Clarke stayed in Polis, Lexa lives and Clarke is pregnant! Don't ask how, she just is. Anya is alive and well! Lexa is way overprotective and Clarke has to deal with it. If you like clexa fan fictions where there is a LOT of Clexa and fluff and everything's perfect, because Lexa is perfect then this is for you. I don't plan on finishing it soon even if I have only two long chapters written for now. There might be some spicy moments.





	1. Let me go

**Author's Note:**

> -What do you mean I can't go?! Those are my people too Lexa! I'm not going to sit here safely in the tower while they're going to sacrifice their lives for me! 
> 
> -That's not a negotiation Clarke! You're pregnant with our baby! I will not endanger your life! You should take care of yourself instead of going on a war! - Lexa's words were loud but surprisingly very soft. 
> 
> \------
> 
> Please don't judge my spelling (I'm super lazy) but comments with what can I do to make my story better are very welocme.

CHAPTER 1

-What do you mean I can't go?! Those are my people too Lexa! I'm not going to sit here safely in the tower while they're going to sacrifice their lives for me! 

-That's not a negotiation Clarke! You're pregnant with our baby! I will not endanger your life! You should take care of yourself instead of going on a war! - Lexa's words were loud but surprisingly very soft. 

-That's not an excuse! I'm pregnant but I can still take care of myself! I'm not staying here! We both know that you can't stop me. - Clarke's face was red and her blue eyes full of anger. She understood why Lexa was so protective but she couldn't just stay in Polis while 12 clans are marching against Ice Nation. Besides she doesn't know how long it'll take and the thought of being far away from Lexa makes her stomach ache.  
Lexa moved smoothly towards her wife and pressed their foreheads together. Her hands automatically went up to Clarke's cheeks. 

-I know why you want to go. I understand. But right now your health is more important than anything. Your mother said that the first 10 weeks are the ones that matters the most. We are going to war and war... means death - Lexa whispered slowly staring into Clarke's blue eyes. 

-I will not forgive myself if anything happens to you. Any of you. - she continued, putting her hand on her wife's stomach. 

-Please say you'll stay. - There was pure concern locked in Lexa's eyes. Clarke was the best thing that ever happened to her. She flipped her world, showed her the other way of living. And now that they're going to have a child, it made Lexa the happiest person in the world. She couldn't, didn't want to risk losing this happiness at any cost. 

Clarke was staring into her lover's eyes, feeling the warmth of her hands on her cheeks. 

-I'm sorry. - she finally whispered. Lexa stepped back a little and took her hands, letting them hang loosely. She was holding Clarke's gaze, begging with her eyes to change her mind. But after a long silence, when she realized that Clarke's made her final decision, she nodded slowly. 

-Farewell. You might come if that's what you want. But you're going to stay in camp at all times, and move around in it only with guards. I will also be informed about wherever you go. - Lexa used her commander voice to let Clarke know that there's no arguing about it. Clarke easily felt it and wasn't even going to bother fighting with her wife over it. 

-Okay. - She simply answered. Lexa let long sigh still staring at her love. Tired of not being in control over Clarke. 'Why does she have to be so stubborn?' She thought to herself. Her stiffened posture faded away as she moved closer to Clarke once again. 

-We're leaving within an hour. I will let Niylah know to pack your things. Do you want me to help you with anything? - Lexa's soft mode was on again even though she was still a little bit angry, and as soon as Clarke felt it she leaned over to press a gentle kiss to her wife's lips. 

-Thank you.- That's all what was needed to melt commander's heart. 

-I'm not kidding Clarke. I want guards with you WHEREVER you go. - Lexa needed to make sure that Clarke understood under what conditions she's allowing her to come with her. 

-I know. - She put her hands on commanders waist and sent her a little smile forcing Lexa to relax. She sighted once again and wrapped her arms around her favorite warrior.

~~~~~~~~~~~

-Heda, horses are waiting. - said warrior who stepped into the commander's chamber interrupting very intimate kiss between two lovers. Lexa simply nodded as a response. Then she turned to face Clarke who settled herself on the lathered chair. Commander moved to kneel in front of her wife, staring at her so delicately as if she's made out of porcelain, waiting and still hoping that she might change her mind. She grabbed Clarke's hands and interlace their fingers. 

-That's not fair. Don't look at me like that. Everything is going to be okay. I promise I will try to behave and not do anything stupid or reckless. Besides, you'll be there with me all the time so what can possibly go wrong? - Lexa swallowed heavily. She knew the variables. She knew that Clarke outside the Polis, pregnant is an easy target for her enemies, especially now when they're at war. Especially when they're at war with Ice Nation. 

-Come. - Lexa sent Clarke sad smile while standing up and pulling her hand after her, walking toward the door, but before she opened it, brunette turned around and looked at Clarke with her puppy eyes. 

-Promise? - she asked.

-I'll do my best. - Clarke smiled feeling how serious Lexa is while asking her such a simple question.

~~~~~~~~

-Go Clarke, I'll be right back. - Lexa informed her wife that she had to speak with Indra before they depart.  
Clarke moved toward her horse - Night Runner, who's been her loyal friend since she married Lexa. It was one of many commander's gifts for her. 

In the meantime Lexa walked to the house she knew she'd find Indra in. And she was right. The warrior was putting her armor on when she spotted her commander and bowed her head on respect. 

-Heda what is that you need? - she asked knowing that Lexa wouldn't be coming to her in person if not to talk about something important. 

-I want you to take care of Clarke's safety. - her voice was steady and her back was as straight and stiff as it was always near people other than Clarke or Anya.

-Wanheda is coming with us? - she asked once again, knowing the condition Clarke's in.

-Yes. I tried to change her mind but she wouldn't be persuaded, therefore I need someone trustworthy to keep an eye on her. I do not want her to walk alone. Ever. I want you to pick our best warriors who are going to protect her. Also I want to be informed about her location at all times.

-I'll take care of it right away Heda. - Lexa nodded. 

-Her life is now your responsibility. If you won't execute your duties as you were told, then you'll pay the highest price for it. 

-I will not let you down.- Older women bowed her head once again. The commander turned around and exit moving toward her wife who was already waiting for her on a back of her horse. 

~~~~~~~~~

-We'll sleep here today and move forward at the first light. - Lexa announced, stepping down from her horse. She carefully scanned their surroundings with her sharp as knife eyes, then turned around to Clarke to help her get down from her horse. As soon as her gaze met Clarke's, her eyes became softer. She held a hand and Clarke in time of 2 seconds was on the hard ground standing in front of her wife. She was tired and her back hurt more than ever after over 12 hours of riding on her horse, however she had no intention in telling Lexa about it. She'd probably freak out and next time she'd order to stop for a rest every hour to make sure Clarke's ok, which would slow them down from getting to their destiny. So she followed the commander to their tent which was surprisingly quickly put together. They were followed by 12 guards who stopped just in front of the entrance, letting them to have a little bit of privacy. 'Lexa really meant it' Clarke thought to herself thinking what Lexa talked before about guards who are going to constantly follow her.

-You seem tired - Commander started pouring water to two glasses and pushing one of them into Clarke's hands. 

-Just hungry - Clarke answered holding onto the glass and taking a big sip. 

-Food's on the way. You should rest and get some sleep. I'll go to talk to my generals about strategies. I should be back within few hours.

\- You're not going to stay? 

-I have my duties Clarke.

-You're tired too. - she was right. Lexa didn't sleep much last night and her eyes were red and face pale.

-We drove over 10 hours today and you almost didn't eat anything. YOU should rest. - Clarke's hands were placed on Lexa's waist. 

-My generals...

-I'm sure you're generals will be relieved that they can go get some sleep and rest instead of talking about a war. Again...- Clarke cut off before Lexa even had a chance to finish her sentence. She was drowning in Lexa's green eyes. There was nothing more that Lexa wanted than just to stay with Clarke. Especially now. Clarke seemed beautiful to her, all the times but now more than ever. She wanted to lay down, her arms wrapped around Clarke's body, feeling the love between them. 

-Ok. I'll let them know and will be right back - Lexa placed soft kiss on Clarke's forehead. 

-You get some rest. - she pulled her hands away from Clarke and placed them on her sword moving toward the exit. She approached Quint, one of her main generals. He bowed his head respectfully.

-Heda...

-General. I'd like to move our meeting to tomorrow after we reach the main camp. Today I want you to rest and get your strength. 

-I'll inform the others. How's Wanheda feeling she didn't look so good. - Lexa moved her head curiously. Surprise mixed with anger appeared on her face and the warrior felt it immediately. 

-Sorry Heda. I didn't mean to... It's none of my business, I shouldn't have asked. 

-No. You shouldn't. It's not your place. Now go and inform other generals. - he bowed his head once again disappearing in the shadow. She turned to one of her guards. 

-She omap aj lajk gena auk? - Commander impatiently asked about her food and when she'll finally receive it. She didn't worry about her empty stomach however, but Clarke's. Her wife starving while being pregnant was unacceptable. 

-Em ona sim heszne op si we le ak. - warrior informed, explaining that her food was just being made.

-Es ne gaim pe gop. - he added saying that she should receive it shortly. Lexa nodded and headed back to her tent. She felt her heart in her throat when she heard weird noise inside, which she followed. Brunette saw Clarke on the floor puking to empty metal box. Lexa quickly run to her wife, scared to death and put her hand on Clarke's back comforting her. 

-Clarke what's going on? Are you okay? - horror appeared in her eyes. She felt so powerless. 

-No, I'm fine... - Clarke whispered after spilling her guts out. Lexa grabbed towel in a split of seconds to help Clarke get clean. 

-It's just morning sickness... Only it's not really morning anymore - she leaned down. Her back pressed to Lexa's chest. She could feel Lexa's heart beating like crazy. Commander wrapped her arms around Clarke to have her as close as she could. 

-Do you want me to get a healer? 

-No, it's completely normal. Remember? My mom warned us about it. - Clarke was sweaty and her breathing unsteady. 

-Still. I insist. 

-There's no need for that. He'll tell you the same thing. - Lexa sighted heavily squeezing Clarke carefully.

-Let's go get you to the bed. - she said pulling Clarke into standing position, her hands never left blonde's body as she sat her love on the bed, kneeled to take Clarke's shoes off and pushed her shoulders to force her to lay down. Clarke's eyes were shut, her forehead still sweaty. Lexa took off her armor, changed clothes and lay down next to her love, tangling their legs. 

-I hate throwing up. - Clarke whispered while placing her head on Lexa's warm chest. 

-Just try to sleep... - Lexa whispered back. 

~~~~~~~~~

Clarke woke up in the middle of the night few times, feeling unwell and puking. Lexa never left her side. She shouldn't but she felt very rested in the morning. Lexa's arms were holding her head and hand. She was still sleeping. Clarke could tell by the way she's breathing. She had no intention in waking her up. Clarke was staring at her love feeling happy and scared. She couldn't forget the fact that they were going to war and there was no chance in keeping Lexa away from fighting. That's not how Commander leads. As Heda she has to always be there. Side by side with her warriors who are willing to die for her at any time. 'If they only known how gentle and precious she is when she's Lexa and not the Great Commander' she thought to herself. 

-Clarke... - Lexa whispered with her eyes shut. 

-Mmm? 

-You're staring... - small smile was formed in the corned of Lexa's lips.

-How can I not? - Clarke teased and leaned over Lexa to press gentle kiss. At first it was a gentle kiss but Lexa's sweet lips forced her to throw her leg over Lexa, sitting on Commander's hips. Their tongues twisted. Clarke was pushing hers inside Lexa, thirsty to suck brunette's love out of her. Clarke placed her hands on her lover's cheeks, when Lexa put hers on Clarke's waist. She smiled and in the same time stopped the intimate kiss.

\- I guess that means you feel better today? - Lexa finally opened her eyes, staring at Clarke. 

-Yeah... Much better. So... because I feel better and it's still dark outside... we could get advantage of that? - Lexa smiled. 

-I wouldn't like you to throw up at me. That would be very problematic. - Lexa teased pulling Clarke closer to her. 

-I'll do my best... - Clarke leaned over once again, grabbing Lexa's neck, forcing her to pull her head up. She pressed their lips together and tangled their tongues inside her mouth.

-I've heard that before... - Lexa whispered biting Clarke's bottom lip. Clarke couldn't resist to smile. Her hands disappeared under Lexa's shirt massaging her lover's breasts when she heard Lexa moan. After few fierce kisses her hands moved down to Lexa's pants and disappeared once again under Commander's underwear. She pressed her palm to Lexa's vagina and made little circles around her clit. She did it few times until she decided to move further. Lexa's head was pushed back in her pillow, her eyes shut. Clarke put one finger inside Lexa's hole. Lexa took a deep breath. Clarke pushed it deeper then quickly took out and repeated it many times when Lexa whispered ...

-More... Clarke I need more... - Lexa's eyes were shut and eyebrows were pulling to each other. Clarke didn't need a lot of convincing. She put two more fingers inside of her wife. Lexa moaned so loud that Clarke needed to kiss her to make sure no one heard. Especially that she was sure there were guards outside of their tent. While Lexa's mouth was open, Clarke put her tongue inside to remember how does Commander tastes like. Then she peppered Lexa's jaw and neck with small kisses, going lower and lower. Her hand was smoothly moving on Lexa's abs and muscled stomach, when her head disappeared under the blanked. 

-Ohhh.... Clarke! - Lexa shouted when her wife sucked her vaginal lips and then clit, still putting in and out her fingers. Going faster and faster. Her mouth was now kissing Lexa's vagina. She sucked it and licked it and pushed her tongue inside of it, her fingers never stopping. 

-I need you to cum for me baby... - Clarke whispered between kisses and she didn't have to wait long until sweet juice came out of her wife's body. She could hear Lexa taking deep breath and then slowly letting it out. Clarke sucked what was left from Commander's orgasm and moved to brunette's lips, joining them with her own. 

-See? No puking. - Clarke smiled and rested on Lexa's chest. Lexa couldn't hide her smile. Her right hand rested on Clarke's stomach right there where their little baby of the size of a bean is laying and kissed Clarke's sweaty forehead. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Later, the same day afternoon they were already at the base camp. Clarke saw her friends, mom and Marcus sitting together near the fire and she couldn't wait to hug them all. She hadn't seen them for over 4 months. Except for her mom. She saw her about 3 weeks ago when she was on her first visit to check is everything alright with the baby. Lexa saw joy on Clarke's face.

-Go. I have to speak with my generals now. I will be back late. - Clarke looked at smiling Lexa and wanted to kiss her so badly, but she felt Commander's warriors' gazes on her back so decided it'll be better if she stop herself. She simply nodded in response and went toward the Skaikru group. Of course she was followed by 4 other warriors as she was approaching. 

-Clarke! - Bellamy shouted as he saw Clarke coming. Rest of the group which consisted of Raven, Octavia, Monty, Marcus and her mom followed his gaze. All of their faces became brighter as soon as they saw her, especially her mom's. Raven moved towards Clarke quickly, wanting to hug her but the warriors behind pulled their swords out, the same scaring Raven and the rest of the group. 

-Put the swords down. - Clarke ordered sharply. Then she looked back at her friends once again. 

-I'm sorry it's just... - Clarke started but before she could finish Raven cut her off.

-It's fine... We get it. Commander's being overprotective towards her pregnant wifey. - Raven had a smirk on her face and hugged Clarke. 

-Something like that... - Clarke smiled. She missed Raven's stupid jokes and her sassy face. 

-How do you feel? - Octavia asked from the back. It felt weird coming out of Octavia's mouth, but she was glad that the young warrior finally decided to forgive her for all the things she's done.

-Good. Surprisingly good for someone who's just going to war - they simply nodded. There was nothing else to be added. Clarke saw her friends shivering from the cold breeze. They were close to Ice Nation's territory and the name of their clan didn't come from nowhere. 

-It's cold outside, maybe you want to go to my tent? It's way warmer there. 

-You mean commander's tent? - Monty asked with a smirk.

-I mean our tent. - Clarke corrected him. 

-Yeah it'll be cool not to die from freezing just before the war. I mean during? Ok... but before seems really pathetic. - Raven said while folding her arms. They moved to her tent, right before they entered it Clarke told her guards that they may stay outside and so they did. 

-Nice. - Bellamy stated after carefully sitting on the chair. As always their tent was full of candles and different kinds of furs to make it feel more like home. Also Lexa of course made sure to not let Clarke starve so on the table were different kinds of food. From baked meat to small apples. 

-Help yourself if you want. - she pointed at the table. She didn't have to tell them twice. 

-So how's Arkadia doing? 

-Pretty alright. We settle new trade agreement with 4 other clans. We made it right before winter so they can help us survive it. - Marcus stated between chewing pieces of meat. In the same moment a guard stepped into the tent. 

-Wanheda. Skaikru guard says he wants to speak with Marcus Kane and the Chancellor. - Clarke looked at her mom and her new boyfriend. 

-We'll be right back. - her mom stated and exited the tent with Marcus by her side. Comfortable silence appeared between them, however it was quickly shoved away when Raven started talking. 

-Ok so now tell us everything! We haven't seen you for 4 months! And you're pregnant! How awesome is that? How did Lexa react? Does she treat you good? - Clarke couldn't help but laugh and Bellamy and Monty followed her lead. 

-One question at a time Reyes! - Clarke laughed and then answered all of their questions. Well maybe most of them because Raven's 'How often do you have sex with commander' or 'Is she good in bed' types of questions seemed to be a little bit ridiculous. But besides that she had great time. Bellamy told her about Miller and Nate and that they decided to adopt. Monty and Harper are now more happy than ever and Octavia was finally released of being a second and after the war is over, she's going to work in Polis with Lincoln protecting residents and maybe soon, she'll be promoted and get her own village. Indra said it's possible and can see her taking care of her own village. Clarke told them about her life in the capitol, all those incredible, simple people she met and about the ocean. Her trip to the ocean with Lexa was amazing and everyone was listening very carefully while she was describing its beauty. They've been talking for hours and lost track of time. It was already dark outside. 

-It seems like you're doing pretty well Clarke. I'm happy to know that you finally found peace with yourself. I'm happy for both of you... - Bellamy used his slow, solicitous voice and pressed his hand on Clarke's stomach. They smiled at each other. 

-HANDS OFF. - they turned around and saw Commander standing in the entrance. Incredibly furious. War paint over her face made her even scarier. Bellamy quickly took his hand off Clarke's stomach and stepped aside. Lexa followed him with her eyes. Eyes sharp as knife, ready to cut him in half if he say something wrong or even look at her in a wrong way. Octavia felt her anger and after bowing her head respectfully towards the commander, took her friends outside, leaving only Clarke and Lexa. Clarke was kind of grateful for that. She was confused and gave Lexa her angry look. 

-What the hell Lexa?

-They do not get to touch you there, Clarke.- commander's voice was rough. 

-He was just congratulating me! He's my friend! - brunette moved past her wife as fast as she could. 

-Oh just a friend?! Is that true?! - Lexa turned around to stand face to face with Clarke. She was incredibly angry but also so vulnerable. 

-Yes! We're surviving together! He saved my life multiple times! I owe him but he's just a friend! 

-It doesn't seem like he knows it! 

-Well I don't care because I know it! - Clarke took few steps toward the commander whose eyes became a little bit softer. 

-I know it. - Clarke continued, but the tone of her voice sounded rather smooth than rough. 

-He is my friend. And probably always will be. But you're my love. You are the one I'm constantly thinking about and the one whose presence makes me feel safer. You're the one who make me feel better and more important than anything. - Clarke took few more steps, almost touching commander's lips. 

-You're the one Lexa. - Lexa was carefully staring at Clarke. Her eyes completely soft. She turned to the table, leaned over it and took a deep sigh looking at the floor. 

-I'm sorry. - she whispered.

-I had a long day. But it doesn't justify my actions. I shouldn't react like that, you're right. I'm sorry if I put you in stress. I should have thought about that earlier. - she sighed. Clarke came closer, her arms wrapping around commander's waist, pressed her chest to Lexa's back and put her head on commander's shoulder. 

-It's okay. - she whispered.

-It's just... The way he looks at you... 

-Shhhh... - Clarke grabbed Lexa's arms and turned her around so that she can look straight into her lover's eyes. 

-I told you he's not the one for me. You are. - They stared at each other until Lexa nodded. 

-How are you feeling? - Lexa asked breaking the silence. 

-I'm good. Better tell me how did the meeting go...- Lexa took a deep breath and after a few seconds which seemed like forever, she let it out. 

-That means not so good?- It was more of a statement than a question.

-I don't want you to worry about that now. I caused you enough stress already... - Lexa put her hands on Clarke's waist and pulled her closer. 

-Are you tired? - Lexa asked. Her face was truly concerned about her love. 

-No, I'd rather go on a walk in the forest. 

-I can't let you do that. It's dark outside. We had a deal... We're near Azgeda territory and if... 

-I know. - Clarke cut her off with a smile on her face. She didn't like when Lexa was super overprotective but in this moment, Clarke found it really cute. 

-I remember. - she reassured her wife.

-Octavia told me she might get her own village. - Clarke told Lexa changing the subject, hoping that she'll tell her more about it. 

-Yes. I've talked with Indra about it, but first she has to deserve such an honor. - Lexa looked Clarke dead serious in the eye. She always had this kind of face on when she was talking about anything that was connected with the commander.


	2. A little walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Octavia meet again.

 

Three months past by. Ice Nation's Queen was dead. She suffered a lot before commander ended her life but she didn't give Lexa the satisfaction of screaming or crying. She held her head high till the end which actually impressed Clarke.

In the meantime Clarke's belly was getting bigger and now was very visible. Everyone knew about Wanheda's pregnancy therefore Lexa became even more protective and barely let Clarke out of the tower. She could be visited by Skaikru friends or Tania or Nyilah which were helping Clarke and reassuring that she has whatever she needs. However if Clarke wanted to see anyone else or anyone else wanted to see her, Lexa insisted to be present. She decided to not travel during Clarke's pregnancy to other clans except this one time when it was necessary to go visit Floukru because of a misunderstanding. She was gone for 2 weeks, but made up Clarke the time they lost with two days in their chamber, leaving the bed only when they needed to eat. 

Clarke woke up in Lexa's arms. Her hands as always placed on Clarke's little bump. She could smell Lexa's sweat, still present after yesterday's hot sex. She put her hand on the top of Lexa's and smiled hearing her wife's voice. 

-I hope you feel alright after yesterday. 

-It was pretty rough. But don't worry I can handle it. - Clarke teased when she felt Lexa's arms pulling her closer. 

-You would tell me if it is too much right? - Lexa was truly concerned. Her green eyes were staring at the back of the wife's head.

-Of course I would. - Clarke couldn't help to let a small laugh out. She turned her head around to meet Lexa's gaze. She pressed gentle kiss on commander's lips. 

-Do you have a lot of meetings today? - Clarke broke the comfortable silence that settled between them. 

-A few. But it might take me awhile. Probably a whole day. - Lexa answered after kissing and placing her jaw on her wife's shoulder. Clarke let a long sigh on a thought that she won't see her wife whole day again. 

-I'm sorry.- Lexa knew how badly Clarke misses her when she's gone. She knows because she feels the same during the meetings. 

-No. No, I understand. - Clarke really did. She knew that Lexa was devoted to her people. She was their leader and even though she loved Clarke over anything. Over her own life even, she knew that being a commander had its duties and responsibilities. And that Lexa had to follow them. Therefore making her love feel even worse about leaving her for a whole day than she already did would be inhumane. 

-Do you have any plans for today? - Lexa asked kissing Clarke's shoulder, then cheek, then ear.

-I don't know. I think I'll go to the hospital to see how's it working without me and then perhaps I'll take a walk to the forest, while I still can. Little guy makes it more and more difficult every day. - She smiled to herself while brushing her hand over her small bump. Lexa moved back however when she heard Clarke's planning on going out into the woods. 

-Maybe you can wait until tomorrow when my meetings are over and we can go on a walk together? - Lexa offered. But she didn't say it because she wanted to go with Clarke. Well... she did but mostly she was concerned about her safety. Right now woods aren't the safest place for her. And Clarke knew it. She knew why she offered it, so she turned around to face her love.

-It's just a walk Lexa. I have to go somewhere and do something because those walls are killing me when you're not around. I feel like I'm losing my mind just laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. 

-I can order to bring you more pastels or paints or chalk or coal, crayons... Whatever you need to keep you busy if you want. - Lexa was trying everything to keep her wife in the tower. To keep her wife safe. Clarke could only roll her eyes.

-I've been doing that for the last 3 months. And as incredible as it is, I need to start doing something else. Besides, I'm out of ideas of what to paint. I need an inspiration. - Lexa nodded slowly.

-It's just safer here in the tower. And I feel better when I know you're close. - Lexa looked down at her confess but Clarke quickly put her hand on her lover's cheek and forced her to look Clarke in the eyes.

-It's just a stupid walk. I can go and ask Octavia if she can join me if that make you feel better. - Clarke sent a smile.

-I'd like that. But you will still take the guards with you. - Lexa stated. That was a matter which couldn't be discussed. Clarke already tried many times. Hearing this again made Clarke let a loud offensive groan and closed her eyes, rolling on her back. Commander's face stayed steady.

-Seriously they've been following me for three months and I feel really weird when they do. - Clarke looked back with a frustration at her wife again. 

-They almost cut Raven in half when she tried to hug me. They don't let me eat anything before they try it, which is really gross. They were even ready to jump on a small kid when he accidentally pushed me while playing hide and seek! - Clarke was really irritated at this point. 

-I do not want to discuss this again Clarke. - Commander's voice was steady and confident. 

-They even watched me bathe in the river! Naked, Lexa! - Clarke's eyes were wide open staring at her love, which usually makes her heart melt but right now was pissing her off. It's probably one of those 'hormones moments' as Raven calls them.

-If you wish to leave the tower, it's only with their presence. - Lexa was holding Clarke's gaze. Unsure of where she should put her hands, so she left them where they were, on Clarke's stomach.

-I'm not a prisoner! - She felt chained and offended and locked and submitted and gagged but maybe those were just hormones.

-No! You're pregnant which makes it even harder for me to protect you. 

-Fine! Fine. Okay... I can handle 3 or 4. Even 5 guards. But 12?! It's like a small army constantly following me! I feel like my shadow was pregnant too and gave birth to 12 children! - Lexa couldn't help but to smirk at her lover's comparing. Especially that it was adequate to the condition Clarke's in. 

-I'm not kidding Lexa! I feel really, really uncomfortable knowing that I'm observed 24 hours a day by a people I don't even know. They won't even tell me their names! All they say is 'Heda ordered us to take care of you' or 'Don't worry Wanheda nothing bad will happen while we're around' or my personal favorite 'We're not allowed to talk'. - Clarke did her best impressions of fearless warriors, while Lexa let out small laugh. Blonde didn't like it however. She was 100% serious. 

-Can I please go today with 4 instead of 12 warriors by my side? - Clarke knew that there was no option that Lexa would let her go alone without any guards into the woods. Especially into the woods. But she felt like she might be flexible with the number of the warriors she'll go with. 

-No. - And she was wrong. Lexa answered still with a small smile in the corner of her lips. While her face was cheering at Clarke's ridiculous frustration and the way she expressed it, her voice stayed steady and low with a little hint of concern and vulnerability. Clarke sighed loudly, staring at the ceiling, knowing that she can't win this war. Lexa kissed Clarke's cheek and they whispered into her ear,

-But I can order them to talk to you. - Clarke still disappointed at her abilities in persuading commander about the number of guards, exhaled.

-It's better than nothing. - Lexa brushed her nose on Clarke's after pressing their lips together. 

-You know marriage is supposed to be a relationship based on compromises.- Clarke stated, staring into Lexa's hypnotizing, green eyes. She just couldn't be mad at this precious creature. 

-I'm not really good at that. - she whispered against Clarke's ear. 

-What are you talking about? You literally united all 13 clans by yourself using just compromises. - Clarke pulled her love back to look at her face and quickly regretted that when she felt cold breeze against her ear instead of Lexa's warm breath.

-Well, I'm not good at that with you. Not when you're pregnant and when it concerns your safety. - commander continued to tease and then kissed Clarke's neck, trying to pay for the inconveniences she causes her with her guards following Clarke. 

-Yeah, I figured. - That's the best Clarke could think of as a response when her wife was peppering her jaw and neck with small kisses. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Octavia! Hi! - Clarke hugged her friend, surprising her and making her stop talking with her new friends at the same time. 

-Clarke? Hi! Long time no see! - She was clearly happy to finally get to see her friend. 

-I know. Lexa's keeping me locked up in the tower like a prisoner. - She sighed. They moved away from the group of people who obviously knew who she was and who desperately tried to hear their conversation. None of them tried to follow Octavia and Wanheda as they saw 12 other, strong-built warriors following them, giving them their angry glares. 

-Well who can blame her? You're Commander's wife plus you're pregnant which makes you a perfect target. - Octavia placed her reassuring hand on Clarke's shoulder.

-I know. She already told me like a thousand times! Anyway... Are you busy right now? 

-Not really, no. Today's my day off and Lincoln went with few other warriors to check on villages near by. He should be back before dark but until then, I'm just wondering around, getting to know Polis. 

-Would you like to take a walk with me? 

-I'd love to. Even with your small army. - She pointed at the warriors behind them and a small smile formed in the corner of her lips. Clarke let quiet groan out and rolled her eyes.

-Don't even remind me. They've been following me like this since Lexa found out I'm pregnant. I tried everything to let her know that 12 guards are way to many than necessary, but she doesn't even want to hear about it. We literally spent whole morning arguing over it. - They were stepping into the woods. In the same time 2 of the warriors spread somewhere and the rest were searching for the enemy in the trees, watching Clarke and her friend in the same time. They kept their distance as Lexa told them to before they left the tower, for which Clarke was grateful. She was almost sure that her guardians were far enough to not hear what she and Octavia were talking about.

-You've gotten big. - Octavia smiled pointing Clarke's small bump.

-You look great too Octavia, thank you. - Clarke teased and her friend couldn't help but laugh.

-Sorry. I just... You look awesome Clarke. - Octavia corrected herself.

-Thanks. - Clarke smiled. 

-But overall how's the pregnancy going? I was trying to talk to you about how are you feeling since I got here, it's just, duties wouldn't let me. And I'm so curious about your life! It's obviously very helpful to have commander as your wife. - Dark haired girl's eyes seemed happy, more than ever and Clarke didn't say it, but she felt like her friend finally found peace. With the history, her society but most of all with herself. Polis really did its job.

-You really want to hear the details?

-Of course! - Actually she couldn't wait to hear the details. She loved to talk with Clarke about commander's other side. She's always so glorious and 'commanderous' when she's around people, but from what Clarke says, she's a totally different person when nobody can see her. And Octavia loves to listen about Lexa and Clarke. Not The Great Commander and Wanheda. 

-It's really not that great. I mean, I love her so much! But she's being way overprotective. Like she asks me the same questions every 20 minutes. 'How are you feeling Clarke?', 'Do you need anything Clarke?', 'Are you comfortable Clarke?' - She once again used her gift for making expressions. 

-I think that's really cute. - Octavia stated with a smile.

-It was. For the first 2 months. Now it's getting a little bit annoying.

-She's just trying to make sure you have all you need. 

-I know. I know. And I feel terrible when I'm pushing her away sometimes and even worse when she lets me. This hormone thing really does exist did you know? - Octavia snorted.

-Yeah, I was aware. 

-I mean seriously. I can have sex with her and start crying when I'm about to... you know... without any reason. - She whispered, making sure that none of the warriors behind them can hear her. Octavia laughed out loud. 

-Well it's not that funny after... when she thinks she did something wrong and isn't sure if we should have sex anymore for the next two days! - Her friend laughed even louder. She imagined how bad Commander needed to feel when Clarke started crying while having sex. 

-Laugh all you want but my problems are real. 

-Your problems are gonna make me throw up my lungs - On one of her cheeks, there was a tear falling down. She was laughing so hard at Clarke's story that she started crying. 

-Breath Octavia. Breath. 

-And how does Lexa handle your hormones? - Octavia asks, still trying to recover.

-She's actually really good at it. When I'm mad, like super mad... she either cuddles or gives me space and she always knows which one to use. And I don't know how but she just does and because of that I can never be mad for longer than 10 minutes. When I'm crying she hugs me and tells all those crazy stories she's been through when she was younger and it helps too. I think she enjoys making my mood better. One time I started crying for no reason when she was at the meeting. When one of the maids found me crying she informed Lexa and in less than 10 minutes she entered our room, finding me under the blankets, covered in tears. She literally ignored the meeting and moved it for the next day just to make sure I'm alright herself. - Clarke smiled as she remembered how much she loved that day. They were just laying in the bed till the end on the day, talking, laughing and having sex from time to time. 

-She really loves you. - Octavia was happy for her friend. Happy that Clarke found someone who treats her right and who understands her in the way no one else ever will. 

-Yeah, she's special. But enough about me. I got out of the tower to get some air. So tell me about you. How are you doing? You look so happy and full of life. 

-Yeah there might be something I'd want you to know. - She didn't have to finish because Clarke added 2 to 2 and knew what was going on.

-No! No! Really!? - Clarke looked at Octavia's stomach and back into her eyes. Dark haired girl nodded nodded, knowing what Clarke was asking.

-I'm pregnant. - She finally stated.

-Octavia that's great! - she hugged her friend and immediately felt her guards' gazes and defensive looks on her back, which she decided to ignore.

-I'm so happy for you! Does Lincoln know? 

-Not yet. I'm going to tell him today and I'm so nervous. I have no idea how will he react. I mean we didn't plan it so... - She didn't want to finish and she didn't have to because Clarke did it for her.

-I'm sure he's going to be extremely happy. You don't have to be nervous at all. I mean, it's not like you have to tell the commander of the 13 clans and fierce warrior that you're pregnant right? - Clarke chuckled and made Octavia less nervous in the same time.

-You're right. You had way worse. - Octavia laughed. 

-So did you figure out how's it gonna work? I mean... will you just rest or stay in the guard? I think you should give yourself some time while pregnancy. 

-I don't know just yet, although I was thinking about it. I don't want to leave the guard when I'm about to get my own village. 

-I can talk to Lexa about it of you want. - Octavia smiled. 

-Thanks but they will never take me seriously if I just get it. I have to prove myself first. But I'll keep your offer in mind. -She was glad that she was secured because her friend is Commander's wife, although Clarke knew Octavia would never ask her to talk with Lexa about giving her, her own village without any reason. Octavia is too proud for that. 

-I don't think I can just stop doing anything and sit and rest. But I'm sure that's what will Lincoln want. How did you manage to do that? - Octavia looked curiously at her blonde friend.

-Well, it's not like a had a much of a choice. Lexa was pretty clear that I am not to get stressed and not to get involved in anything that may cause it. And it's kinda hard to go against Commander's word. 

-Like that stopped you before. - Octavia teased. They both remembered the times when they got here and it seemed like Clarke was the one who was dictating conditions of Sky people's and Trikru's truce and not the Commander. Clarke couldn't help but to laugh. 

-Yeah. Don't worry Octavia you still have time to decide what to do. You and Lincoln should talk about it and together make the decision. - Octavia nodded at her older friend's advice. 

-Now, tell me. How's the ark? Anything changed? How's Bellamy and the rest? - Clarke couldn't wait to finally hear what was going on with her friends. All she knew about them was what her mother told her the last time she came to Polis to check how's pregnancy going, which mostly consisted of 'They're good how are you feeling?' Or 'Arkadia's doing alright, even without you', nothing more specific. Clarke just couldn't wait to hear anything more about their lives. 

-Well, everything's alright. Raven's still with Wick. Oh! Bellamy and Echo are finally together. - Octavia smiled at a thought of her brother being happy. Clarke followed her lead. 

-Took them long enough. - Clarke growled. But it was like a sympathetic growl.

-Yeah I know. I don't know the details of how it happened, but Raven told me it was spicy and I just didn't want to go into that. - Clarke laughed. She was so glad that she could finally talk to someone other than Lexa. And Octavia felt the same.

-I don't know how long it'll last though. I mean, they both have spirits right? But if you and the commander made it and we both know that you two don't exactly have easy personalities, then maybe there's a chance for them too. - Clarke snorted at Octavia's ridiculous however very on point comparing. 

-They'll be fine. I saw how they look at each other. The same way Lincoln looks at you and you at him...

-And the same way Lexa looks at you and you look at her. - Octavia finished. Clarke simply nodded. 

-I'm glad he finally found someone. He deserves being happy, and it seems like Echo gives him that. - said Blonde.

-Yeah. And maybe The Great Commander will finally stop looking at him like she's about to slit his throat every time he talks or even looks at you. - Octavia continued. 

-What? What are you talking about? - Clarke tried to look surprised even though she knew what Lexa thinks of Bellamy and their relationship. 

-Oh come on! Don't pretend like you haven't noticed! I mean she is obviously jealous of... whatever there is between you and my brother. - Octavia almost whispered to make sure none of the warriors could hear them. If anyone would found out that Octavia said such a thing about the commander she'd never get that village. Ba! She would have to fear for her life because of Lexa's wrath and probably she and Lincoln would have to move out to Luna's Clan or maybe other continent even. 

-There is nothing between me and your brother. - Clarke wanted to make sure that she was clear. 

-I know, but I don't think Lexa does. Remember the time when she almost attacked him because he put his hand on your stomach right before the war with the Ice Nation?

-She had a rough day and also it's in Trikru tradition that only parents of the child can touch pregnant woman's stomach. 

-Yeah, I know but still. Anyways... maybe now that he's dating someone she will go easy on him. - Octavia sent Clarke a smile.

-I didn't know he had such a bad relationship with my wife. 

-You kidding me right? Clarke, they look at each other like they're about to bite each other's throats off. - Clarke snorted. 

-I don't think that's possible. - blonde laughed.

-I think that the two of them could make it possible. - they couldn't help but to laugh. Clarke knew Octavia was hundred percent right. 

They were walking for a few more hours when Clarke decided she needed to sit down because her feet were burning. So they stopped and sat on a fallen tree, staring at the river in front of them. Clarke saw warriors spread out around them to give Octavia and Clarke space but mostly to check the territory. Half of them disappeared in the forest, for which Clarke was grateful. Her conversation with Octavia was going great. They couldn't stop laughing and telling each other their stories. Octavia was talking about how Jasper almost blew Raven's face up when they heard noise in the bushes... 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter leaks;  
> •Clarke and the rest gets attacked  
> •Angry Lexa  
> •Caring Lexa  
> • "It's okay Octavia. Let them help."
> 
> If you guys enjoyed it, please comment so I know you want more... May we meet again.


	3. Run for your life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some get hurt and some die.

Their chattering stopped as they heard something move in the bushes. They suddenly became more serious and 6 warriors immediately surrounded Clarke and her friend. In that moment Clarke felt adrenaline rising in her veins. Something she didn't feel for a long time. Everyone became serious, not sure of what the threat is just yet. Warriors' swords were out and ready to attack anyone who moves toward them. In the same moment Clarke remembered that she forgot to take her gun from her room. It's been so long since she had to use it. Fortunately her sword (which Lexa gave her as a wedding gift) was pinned to her waist. It became part of her just like Lexa's sword became part of her wife. It was usually just for a show, but she was still grateful to have it with her right now. They were staring up high at the trees when they saw black animal, attacking one of the warriors and disappearing with him in the high grass. His screams quickly became silence. Silence which was accompanied by Clarke's and others' nervous and unsteady heartbreaking. Sun was already down, but it wasn't dark yet. They knew it wouldn't last long so they had to keep going.

-We have to move. We're in the open space and it's easier for them to attack. - one of the warriors whispered to Clarke, his gaze still focused on the trees and high grass.

-Them? Who's them?! - Clarke demanded to know who were the attackers, and because her view was restricted by warriors' backs, she couldn't tell who 'them' were.

-Panthers. We were informed they hunt in groups, so this one isn't alone. - Rest of the warriors who were hiding in the trees, carefully joined the group and made Clarke's view even smaller. 

-Let's move. - someone stated and so they did. At first slowly, and when they were covered in trees' shadows they started jogging towards the tower. Then they spotted three panthers running after them. 

-Run! Move! Now! - Someone screamed. Four warriors stayed behind to get rid of the black creatures. Clarke couldn't see them anymore but heard their screams. They were running like crazy. No sight of the three warriors but two panthers attacking the group from sides. Clarke was squeezed by warriors' bodies. They weren't kidding about sacrificing their lives for her. One of them threw his dagger and hit the panther in the head. Animal fell immediately on the ground. The other one jumped on the warrior and was killed by a sword who drew through its chest. Then out of nowhere panther jumped from the front on the leading guard. He was already dead when Octavia cut off animal's head with her sword. They started running again. Two of the warriors were gone and no one even noticed when. Now their group consisted only of 7 people, including Clarke and Octavia. Clarke could feel her breaths getting shallow and her body heavier. She hadn't ran that fast and that far in a long time. Octavia grabbed her friend's forearm seeing that Clarke's having trouble with keeping up. Blonde looked into Octavia's eyes, thanking her secretly. 

-Come on Clarke. We're not far from the-... - She wasn't able to finish, because the wild predator attacked her. She fell on the ground, but before the animal was able to bite her, Clarke used her sword and cut off its head. She quickly helped Octavia to get up when another red eye monster jumped on her warrior. She managed to kill it too. Octavia even though not tired, felt simple fear. She didn't fear for her life however. She feared for her baby which isn't bigger than a small bean right now and for Clarke. She knew her friend was more than capable of taking care of herself, but right now was the time when she shouldn't be. Clarke couldn't think about anything other than just getting out of there. She was surprised at how far from Polis they walked during their small talk. 

-Come here! - one of the warriors screamed and pointed at the path which was leading in the opposite direction to the capital.

-Polis is this way! - Octavia argued.

-There's a village near by, closer than Polis. - Big men rushed them and without any unnecessary discussion they followed his lead. Clarke looked back just for a second and spotted 3 panthers running after them. When she turned and looked ahead again, something jumped on her. It pushed her down on her knees. Fortunately she fell on her elbows, trying as hard as she could to protect her small bump. Animal's sharp claws slid down her back, tearing her jacket and shirt apart. Clarke screamed loudly. Her forehead hit the rock, just above her right eyebrow. She was trapped under such weight when she felt sudden relief and saw black body falling down on the ground next to her. She looked up and saw her warrior who didn't want to waste any more time, picked Clarke up and in his arms, brought her safely to the village. He shouted something in Trigedasleng but besides 'Wanheda' and 'Heda' Clarke didn't get a word he said. She felt blood dripping down her back and forehead. He sat her on the bed inside the building which was supposed to represent hospital. There were sick people laying around the room on the beds. Two healers immediately took care of Clarke's wounds. As soon as she saw Octavia entering the room, Clarke noticed scratches on her friend's stomach, face and shoulders. 

-Gon em klen auk fei sentra lumb em. - Clarke ordered between taking deep breaths while healers were clearing her wounds and she pointed at Octavia. Of course they listened and moved to Wanheda's friend. Octavia like Octavia, jerked away their hands when they were trying to get her into the bed next to Clarke's. 

-It's okay Octavia. Let them help. - Blonde reassured her and she listened, sitting on the pointed bed and let strangers take care of her. Clarke could hear Octavia hissing and taking deep breaths. She was obviously more wounded than her. 

-Our the fastest raiders were sent to inform Heda about what happened. - Tall man informed her and all Clarke could give in return was small nod. 

-How far from Polis are we? - Clarke was still concerned about her location. Her hand was holding a piece of material on her forehead, covering the opened wound. 

-About an hour or so. When riding a horse. - Clarke nodded once again. 'I really walked that far?' Was her first thought. 

She spotted 3 men who she recognized as her guards being brought to the hospital and put on the beds on the other side of the hallway. She wanted to ask how many of them survived, but the pain coming from her back was to much. She just followed healer's instructions and lay down on her side, so that they could take care of her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lexa was done with the meeting and went to her chambers. Relieved that she can finally see her wife after a long day of arguing with her generals about things that don't really matter. She was surprised when she couldn't find anyone there. Lexa was sure Clarke was still outside of the tower, and felt anger mixed with fear knowing that her wife is out there, somewhere in the dark forest, freezing and starving. 

-Tania! - Lexa shouted with fury, knowing that the girl is right behind the doors.

-Yes, Heda? - Tania opened the door and stepped inside Lexa's room. They didn't talk much, she was just a maid, but she could tell when her commander was pissed. 

-Where's Clarke? - Lexa's face looked calm and her voice seemed steady, but the way she said her wife's name gave Tania chills.

-From what I know, she's still in the woods with the one called Octavia and her guards. 

-It's already dark outside. Send someone to inform her she should be coming back. - Lexa almost growled her command. 

-Sha, Heda. - Tania exited the room, leaving Lexa and her thoughts alone. Commander was walking back and forth, wondering about what is taking her wife so long. There were so many terrible scenarios forming in her head, that she knew she had to push away, otherwise she's going to lose her mind and do something stupid and irresponsible. But the images of hurt Clarke laying on the cold, hard ground inside Lexa's head just didn't want to go away. In the same moment her doors opened and a warrior stepped inside the room. He was breathing heavily, he was obviously running so he must have something important to say. Lexa's hands immediately grabbed her sword and she was ready to hear what happened already.

-What is it? - Lexa was impatiently waiting for his answer. 

-It's Wanheda. She was attacked by a group of panthers in the woods and is now in the village near Polis. Healers are taking care of her as we speak. - Lexa's heart stopped beating for a moment. 

-Take me there! - She ordered and ran out of the room, following her warrior. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

People were running from one wounded to another after Clarke and Octavia were checked and taken care of. Healer checked also if baby's alright and Clarke took a deep breath after he told her that miraculously everything's fine. Clarke was sitting on the bed, staring at Octavia who was peacefully laying on her back. 

-I'm sorry Octavia. - Clarke whispered trying not to wake up other patients. Octavia looked up and her eyes met Clarke's.

-No. No, it's not your fault. We shouldn't go so far. At least we have one more story to tell our children, right? - Clarke sighed with a relief. She was somehow worried that Octavia might be angry with her about the whole situation. Then after a while of sitting in silence, Clarke started laughing. She started laughing at nothing which confused Octavia.

-What is it? - she asked.

-Nothing, I was just-... Lexa probably won't let me out of the tower till the end of the pregnancy. I mean I don't know if she's going to let me out of there at all. She's going to be so pissed. - Octavia laughed at what Clarke was concerned about right now. 

-I think more worried... than pissed - she corrected her friend. But Clarke knew that Lexa's going to be pissed too. She tried to convince her to not to go into the forest this morning. And of course Clarke didn't listen and of course she paid for that. She should've learned years ago to listen Lexa. Almost every time she didn't, stuff like that happened. In the same time Commander with two warriors by her side entered the small hospital. Her face cold as ice and her eyes dark as night. She was obviously searching for her wife. When she finally found her in the corner of the room, her gaze met with Clarke's and she rushed toward the blonde. Everyone was staring at how their commander's feet were heavily stepping on the cold ground, but Lexa couldn't care less about that. She was just staring at Clarke and holding her gaze. Blonde took a deep breath. Then the next thing she knew, was Lexa kneeling in front of her. She kissed Clarke's forehead and placed her hand on her wife's cheek.

-Clarke are you okay? Are you hurt? How are you feeling? - There were tears forming in Commander's eyes. In the eyes that never cry. There were tears inside them. Tears reserved only for Clarke. Clarke seeing her love so crushed inside, pressed her lips on Lexa's, reassuring that she's here and that she's fine.

-Yeah, I'm okay. They checked me and we both are. - She placed her hand on her stomach and heard Lexa letting out breath which she was holding. Only then when her eyes left Clarke's and started scanning her body, Lexa spotted wounds behind her back and on her forehead.

-You're hurt. -Lexa's face was showing pure concern. Her voice was cracking nonetheless it was as warm and as welcoming as always. 

-It's just a scratch. 

-Your guards were supposed to protect you. Where are they?! - Lexa turned her head around to find those who failed in such a simple task and was about to stand up when she felt Clarke's warm hands on her cheeks, forcing her to look into her lover's eyes. Clarke knew that if she lets go now, Lexa will probably kill those few men who barely survived, saving her life. 

-No. Lexa. They did protect me. 7 of them sacrificed their lives to do so and three others are laying there, recovering. They did good job. Don't punish them because I was the one who took them into that forest. 

-I told you not to go there and you didn't listen. If you would just wait until tomorrow... - Lexa stopped her harsh comment at how irresponsible her wife is when she saw Clarke's 'disappointed at herself' face. Commander's heart melted in that moment. 

-It's not your fault. They should've stoped you before you entered H zone. I'm certain they knew about it and you didn't. Those deaths are not on you. - Lexa placed her left hand on Clarke's knee while her right hand was still placed on her wife's cheek.

-H zone? - Clarke never heard of it.

-Yes. That's how we call it. It's full of wild panthers and people who respect their lives simply don't go there. Its border starts right behind this village and it's strictly observed by many warriors. They keep the panthers inside, keeping Polis safe at the same time. I should've told you about it, but I am certain that your guards were aware of its presence. - Anger in Lexa's voice was rising again. As soon as Clarke felt it she grabbed commander's shoulders and squeezed them tightly.

-I'm sure that even if they were, then they must've missed it. - Clarke sounded tired after this exhausting day but she still had some fight inside her to make sure her wife won't slit throats of people who were trying to save her while she is sleeping.

-Their task was not to miss such details. -Lexa growled again. But calmed down again as she saw how red her wife's eyes are and how exhausted she is. 

-I'm sorry. You should rest. Get some sleep. We can talk about it tomorrow. - Clarke nodded, but refused to lay down when her wife pushed her shoulders, forcing her to do so.

-Where are you going to sleep? 

-There's a tent put together for me, but I won't go there. I'll stay with you whole night. I promise. - Lexa had no intention in going to sleep this night. Not after today's events. She could still feel the adrenaline all over her body. 

-How about we go to your tent together? - Clarke wanted to get out of here. Sick people around her were making her sick. Also she didn't feel comfortable sleeping around anyone other than Lexa tonight. Usually she wouldn't have such problem, but today it was just too much.

-Clarke I don't think you should move. You should just lay down and-...

-Please? - Lexa couldn't say no to those puppy eyes. 

-Okay. - She simply nodded and put Clarke's arm around her neck, helping her to get up. Then after grabbing Clarke's waist she led them to their tent. Blonde couldn't help but to think how attractive her wife smells like and how badly she want to press her lips on her sweaty neck. Commander sat Clarke on their bed and took her shoes off. Blonde slowly lay down on her side, to not rip the stitches off. Lexa quickly put a blanket on her and then lay herself down next to her beautiful wife. Clarke's hands immediately found Lexa's and she interlaced their fingers, pulling herself closer to the brunette. She rested her head on Lexa's warm chest and didn't need anything else, but to listen to her wife's heartbeat.

-You scared me today. - Lexa whispered into Clarke's ear after comfortable silence settled between them. 

-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. 

-I know. Just don't do it again okay?

-Okay. - Clarke repeated, even though both of them knew she can't keep this promise. 

-Go get some sleep now. I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. - Lexa kissed the top of Clarke's head and place her hand on blonde's small bump. 

-I know.- Clarke whispered back. Then she shut her eyes and let herself being drifted away.


End file.
